


Social Distancing Part 2

by leteverythingsparkle



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Couple, Cuddling, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leteverythingsparkle/pseuds/leteverythingsparkle
Summary: More of Deran and Adrian in lockdown. Can be read separately to the first part.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Kudos: 17
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Social Distancing Part 2

Adrian’s phone alarm beeped waking him groggily up. He had been trying to keep to a routine since California had been in lockdown and now that classes were over, he had even less to occupy his days. Restrictions were lifting, but LA was back under quarantine and he and Deran were still trying to maintain distance from others. Deran seemed to like it like this. He had Adrian all to himself and together in their home they were free to love openly without the world judging them.

Adrian turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Deran’s forehead, his arms wrapped tight around the older, freckled man.

“Hey. Time to get up. Get a run in before it gets too hot and crowded”.

“Its 6:30. Go back to sleep Adrian. I’m all comfy”, Deran said, burrowing his face further into Adrian beside him.

“Come on. Its good to keep a routine”.

Deran’s eyes opened.

“Oh really?”

“Uh-huh”.

“Or we could stay here and have our own exercise session? That’s a very fun routine that I really enjoy.”

“Again”.

“I’ll make you breakfast after. You’ll have worked up an appetite by then”.

“Confident aren’t you”.

“Just a little”.

Three hours later

Deran was lying on Adrian chest, cuddling into him. He had made breakfast after round 1. Round 2 was in the kitchen and they finally made it back to bed for round 3.

“So this is what we’re going to do today?”

“Duvet days are good for your mental health.”

“I don’t think duvet days generally involve sex.”

“Yeah well. I just put a Cody spin on it”, Deran said, making Adrian chuckle.

They were quiet for a moment, before Adrian broached the silence.

“I never thought we’d be like this”.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Like a real couple, you know.”

“We are a real couple.”

“Deran, we’re cuddling.”

“So?”

“Deran Cody like to cuddle. Who would have thought it?”

“Asshole.”

“The asshole you like to cuddle”.

“Shut up. Just give me a few more minutes.”

“Sounds like a plan”, Adrian replied, pressing his lips to Deran’s hair.


End file.
